


These Wounded Souls

by WastedSanity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Dark, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Once I was give the soul mate AU prompt, Soul Bond, Soul mate, Spirit Animals, idk it just popped into my head, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: ‘God, no. No. Please no. Anyone but him. Anyone but the person I’ve torn apart.’...AKA.Thomas Jefferson has made many mistakes in his life, but none have been as severe as this.





	These Wounded Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I know you’re all probably like ‘Update your other stories wtf are you doing’ and I’m sorry ;;
> 
> I have the next chapter of my other Hamilton story almost done, it’s just a matter of finishing it at this point xD
> 
> And as for my Tim stories... Idk I’ve just felt kind of uninspired and it suckssss  
> I’ll probably get this one AU chap out then idk what’s next...
> 
> Anyways, I did this for a challenge and I had a lot of fun with it! I don’t wanna talk much about it up here though because I don’t wanna spoil it uwu
> 
> So i’ll see you on the flip side! Enjoy! (°∀°)b

"Another love confession gone astray?" James asks from near Thomas, dark eyes shining mischeviously. Said man only huffs and adjusts his sweater, a note of irritation showing upon his features.

"They don't seem to understand that I'm not interested in pointless relationships anymore." The dark skinned man says cooly before reaching for the bag at his feet, not giving much thought to the ethereal animal only he could see curled there. "I mean, what's the point of getting attached to someone if you aren't sure they're your soulmate. Might as well wait and save yourself the misery." He continues, pulling out his laptop as he speaks.

"Is that why you dumped poor Martha?" The other man asks, resting his chin upon his palm and looking at Thomas in contemplation. Truthfully, he admitted to himself, he could see why his friend was avoiding a relationship. But he still loved to tease him about past relationships and confessions, especially since the latter happens so frequently.

“I did not just dump her. I simply pointed out that if we weren’t soulmates there was no use in pursuing a relationship. I intend to give everything to my soulmate, and it's a waste doing things for someone else.‘” The big haired man points out, sending a slight glare over to his friend.

“But you did dump her.” James insists, and Thomas just turns away with a huff.

“Shut up.”

.

.

.

.

.

“There’s no use in being bitter about it, you know. Not many can say they’ve beaten Alexander in a debate.” Aaron hums knowingly, taking his place next to Thomas as the cafeteria slowly fills with students.

“He’s right you know; for being an immigrant the guy’s made sure to study up on politics.” James adds on, stabbing a piece of his lettuce as he talks. Thomas only narrows his eyes at the boy sitting across from him. 

"That doesn't make it any better. I studied all week for that to get a good grade and he made it seem effortless." The man says, casting his eyes over the increasingly loud crowd to see familiar faces. His attention vaguely catches on a certain boy being shoved around by some people, but he can't bring himself to care much about it right now.

"That's just because it's, well, him. It's not like you can force him to not try and whoop you in almost every class." James laughs, causing Thomas to groan and rest his head on his arms. It was true. There was no way he was going to be able to pull ahead of the immigrant if he kept putting his all into the classes. Not unless...

An idea sparks in his mind, and he grins as it forms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thomas, are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not going to stop you, but Alex has a few powerful people on his side here." James worries, footsteps echoing down the nearly empty hallways along with faint shouts as he hurries to catch up to his friend.

"Of course I am. All he has is the Schuyler and Motier. Laurens also likes him, but that isn't a problem." The taller man hums, turning a corner as the distant sounds of yelling get louder. "And Schuyler really isn't much to worry about. The only reason she has some influence over the student body is because Angelica had the school in the palm of her hand when she graduated. And you know that since then I've definitely taken a lot of that power." Thomas continues, turning a final corner to see a group of a dozen or so students gathered around a target, with another few restraining a certain thrashing carribbean boy.

A perfect example of what he could do.

Ignoring the agitated ethereal animal running around his feet, he decides to make his presence known. "Gentlemen, I believe we have some things to discuss." Thomas hums, glancing over the situation once more before walking over to where the new target of his irritation thrashed. 

"Now Alexander, I'm sure you're well aware by now of our dearest John's position in this school." He continues lightly, gesturing a hand over to said boy that was struggling to stand. The dark skinned man nonchalantly identifies him as John Jay-someone who had once angered Thomas. Now he was the school joke; once beautiful grades slipping as he walked around on uncertain and clumsy feet. 

The immigrant glares, moving once more to try and twist out of the immobolizing lock he was in before settling a bit with a huff. Thomas only watches with mild amusement before clicking his tongue and turning back to the downed boy.

"What do you want, Thomas? I know you didn't have your followers drag me in from the parking lot just to witness a beating that displays your cruelty." Alex hisses, watching said man with narrowed eyes as he helps John stand up.

"Well, you're quite right on that point. You see, I brought you here to give you a proposition." Thomas says, half-dragging the beaten boy to stand with him in front of the Carribean. "You see, I'm having a bit of trouble I believe you could help me with." He begins, voice contradictorily light in the situation as he releases his hold on Jay, letting him drop gracelessly with a yelp. 

"Did you know that my friend John here used to be just like you? His grades were marvelous- he impressed the teachers constantly. That meant I was always second in class. Now, I plan on getting into the best college, and so I'm sure you understand that that is simply unacceptable." He continues, tone so casual it was almost as if he was discussing the weather.

"So you made him the punching bag of the school because he's better than you?" Alex snaps, gaze furious as he begins to thrash once more.

That only seems to agitate the big haired man, and with a gesture of his hand someone comes forward to land a punishing blow to the immigrant's stomach. The being at his feet gives a soft whimper, but he pays it no mind. "You would do well to understand your situation, Alexander, or I may just have to punish that mouth of yours." Thomas threatens, a smirk coming to his features as he sees the boy's face scrunched up in pain.

"As I was saying; that happening was simple unacceptable, and he was dealt with accordingly. Now I may have to do the same thing to you if you continue to pull ahead like you have." The well-born man says, smile widening as he speaks. "Of course, this is all your choice. If you simply allow your grades to drop a few extra points, no harm will come to you. But if you don't..." Thomas hums, turning his head to look over at the abused body on the floor beside him. With a sigh, he nudges John with his foot lightly before facing Alex again. "Well, I'm sure you realize what will happen." He finishes, a threat shining in his eyes that makes everyone a bit wary of the man standing before them.

"So, what do you say?" He asks, voice light and playful as he meets the fierce gaze of the smaller boy.

"Screw you." The immigrant bites out, and Thomas grins before turning on his heel to kneel down at John's side, whispering something into his ear. The taller man stands back up quickly, and the hurt one slowly rises up after him.

"Well, if that's what you want then it's fine with me. But I believe you can't say I didn't give you a choice in the matter." Jefferson coos, watching in amusement as the most hated kid of the school begins landing sloppy punches and kicks on the Carribbean boy. Judging from the grunts of pain said boy emits, though, they were serving their purpose well enough.

With a hum, Thomas waves Madison over and begins to walk away, not turning back even as he heard other people begin their assault.

.

.

.

.

“Okay, so I know you’re pretty happy with yourself, but the only thing standing between you and Motier is Hamilton, and with the way he’s being treated I don’t know how long he’s going to hold Motier back.” James worries, looking almost panicked as he glances around the classroom.

“Relax. Hamilton is too proud to say anything about it, because that would mean admitting how weak he is." Thomas says, leaning back into his chair as he scans the room. Everyone was doing quite well with Hamilton, and it made him very happy to know that he had such influence. Of course, not many had especially liked the boy before, but now it was a free for all. For the past week a large portion of the student body had been pelting the Carribbean with insults and pain, and the boy still fought back. This reaction only made them go harder on him, not giving him much mercy as they used an increasing amount of force. "Besides, it's working anyway. His homework is being destroyed before he can even make it to class, and his grades are dropping faster than even I would've expected." The big haired man hums carelessly, hand reaching down absentmindedly to run a hand down his animal's back. His carefree expression quickly morphs into one of surprise though when the animal moves away from his touch with a growl.

He would've thought more about the odd occurance if the object of his previous thoughts hadn’t walked through the door just then. Thomas couldn't help the smirk that bloomed on his lips as he took him in.

The boy looked like a mess. Clothes were rumpled and ripped, bruises bloomed down his arms and up his neck, and his hair that was usually pulled back into a ponytail hung carelessly around his face. The shoulder length dark strands looked dishevled and messily, an appearance that was a direct contrast to the way the immigrant usually presented himself. 

Silently, the shorter boy moved to his usual position at the front of the classroom, back straight and eyes fierce and defiant as he combs the dirty hair away from his face.

Thomas feels a slight pang of remorse for subjecting someone to such treatment, but easily brushes it away. It wasn't the first time he had done such things.

His thoughts quickly free themselves of regret anyway when the teacher walks into the learning space. The older woman's eyes immediately narrow on Alex and she quickly makes her way over to him, hooking a finger under his chin and scanning his face before whispering something inaudible to him. She waits until she receives an affirming before moving back to begin the lesson.

.

.

.

.

.

"I hear it's Hamilton's birthday tomorrow. Quite a few people are planning on giving him what they call a birthday bash." Aaron hums, eyes still closed as he lays his head onto his crossed arms.

James raises an eyebrow at the statement. “I've never heard of them doing stuff like that for Jay, though.” The man says, taking another bite of his apple after he does.

"I think they're getting annoyed that he hasn't given up yet. Apparently he gave someone a black eye today." Thomas interjects, a smile coming to his features as he paints the mental picture. The other two snicker at his words, knowing that such actions probably just incited even more pain.

"He really doesn't know when to give up, does he?" James asks, eyes still holding a dark humor in them as he speaks.

“Apparently not. They’re definitely treating him worse than Jay, and that’s saying quite a lot." Aaron says, raising his head up from it’s laying position and propping it up on his hand.

“Trouble in paradise?” Thomas questions, raising an eye brow at the dark circles under the other man’s eyes.

Burr just groans and drops his head back down again. "Me and Theo had a fight last night. I told her I wanted her to break up with her boyfriend because I don't want to just be something on the side anymore. She said she doesn't want anything to change. But I mean, what's so wrong with dating just me? Am I not enough?" The man snaps, annoyance and sadness coloring his words as he looks up at his friends.

"You should definitely get her to call it off with the other guy. You two are soulmates, and she needs to put that first. Don't back down on this. She just needs to go without the other guy to see that she doesn't need him." Thomas advises, truth ringing in his words as he says them. 

To him, soulmates were more important than anything. They were what made you feel complete and accepted. Nothing else in the world could give the same sense of wholeness, meaning nothing else mattered as much.

Though Thomas has had a bit of trouble with his. He had long since turned seventeen, but unlike Burr's, his animal has never led him to his other half. He was beginning to develop a bitterness about the situation, but he was determined to stay calm about it.

After all, it would be worth it when he found them.

.

.

.

.

There had been no sign of Hamilton since the early morning that day, and people were beginning to get frustrated. 

People had already orchestrated how the day would play out for the caribbean boy, but they couldn't very well fulfill those plans if he never showed up. Many had almost turned back to Jay to vent their frustrations, but Thomas had made it crystal clear that no harm was to befall the boy any more.

And so they waited.

Finally, someone spotted Hamilton after the school bell rang, and quickly alerted everyone else.

The whispers of promised pain quickly spread through the school until they even reached Jefferson. A smirk caught on said man's features when he heard, but he had already decided that it would be a waste of time to witness the 'birthday bash’.

And so he calmly packed up his things and easily slung the heavy bag over his shoulder before beginning to make his way out of the building. 

“Any plans for this weekend?” Someone suddenly asks, feminine voice ringing through the air. Pausing in his brisk steps, he turns around to face the speaker.

He quickly finds a dark haired girl standing there, red lips curled up into a sultry smile. Thomas quickly recognizes her as Maria, one of the more popular girls in school. He hasn't spoken to her much though, being that they aren't exactly similar, so the sudden encounter piqued his curiosity. 

"Actually, I do.” He says, an eyebrow raised as he watches her slowly approach him; swinging her hips as she does. 

“No free time at all?” She questions, peering up at him through fake lashes as she places a hand on his chest. Thomas hums, placing a hand on her hip as she takes another step towards him. His expression took on one of amusement as he realized what she was doing, and he couldn't say he was unhappy with it. The Jefferson was no stranger to laying with someone and he wasn't closed to doing it again.

“I never said that." The dark skinned man counters, watching as her red lips curl into a smile. 

“Well, what if we coul-“ She starts, but cuts herself off when Thomas abruptly pulls away from her. She gives a soft gasp, an indignant look covering her features as he spins away from her. The Lewis growls at being treated so nonchalantly. 

But Thomas gives her no further attention as he watches his spirit animal jumping up and down. The animal's excitement sends thrills of electricity down into his very being, and his eyes widen at what such things mean before the being takes off down the hallway.

With wide eyes, he quickly rushes after it, a feeling of elation quickly becoming him. ‘Finally’ he screams internally to himself, ignoring the distant yells of the girl he had left behind. ‘I'll finally find them' 

He hurriedly bursts through the front doors of the school, his eyes trained on the ethereal animal rushing ahead of him. He doesn’t slow his pace in the slightest until the animal rushes into the center of a mob of his classmates. They all pause when they spot him, but he pays them no mind and and quickly walks into the crowd. They obediently move out of his way as he pushes through, and Thomas’ breath catches when he spots his spirit animal finally stopped in front of someone.

Slowly, he moves his gaze up the person's legs to see something he wishes he hadn't. There barely stood Alexander Hamilton, held in a headlock and limp. Thomas' eyes widened in slight horror as he took in the sight of the boy's beautiful raven hair chopped to a short and uneven length. His cheap clothes were torn and dirty, and Thomas could see spots of blood in some places. The dark man’s heart shatters at the sight as a sense of disbelief and desperation overcomes him.

‘God, no. Please no. Anyone but him. Anyone but the person I’ve torn apart.’

He internally pleads to a higher power that this isn’t true, that this man before him wasn’t his soul mate. But as he grabs the immigrant’s chin and tilts it so that bleary and unfocused eyes meet his gaze, tears begin to gather his vision and his entire soul hums at finally finding its other half. He finally experiences the fabled tale of feeling your world change, your mind completely shift as you're reoriented to love this person totally and fully. 

Thomas wants to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, look at all that angst. It hurts me so good uwu
> 
> Anyways, not my best work but I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> And for the challenge I was given the AU of 'Spirit Animal leads you to your soul mate' with the pairing of Jamilton and I immediately thought of a king-of-the-school Thomas do awful things to Alex only to find out he's his soul mate. I'm honestly unsure if I’ll continue this, but if I do it would possibly be dialed up to M just because of some of the issues I would want to deal with for the story
> 
> Alright, thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it I would love if you’d drop a comment letting me know what you think or leave a kudo! (you don’t need an account to give kudos! (°∀°)b )
> 
> Until next time! ^v^


End file.
